The Clarity of the Night
by Darkflameangel
Summary: Life and death intertwine beneath a starry sky. Promises are whispered and history is made. Thoughts, memories, and wishes for the future are shared amidst the wreckage. But through the tragedy, things become clear for two in the clarity of the night.r


**Title:** Clarity of the Night 

**Rating**: G

**Word Count:** 1, 842

**Status:** Complete

**Pairing:** None

**Summary:** Life and death intertwine beneath a starry sky. Promises are whispered and history is made. Thoughts, memories, and wishes for the future are shared amidst the wreckage. But through the tragedy, things become clear for two in the clarity of the night.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership to the characters, only a few thoughts and ideas. I also don't claim the lyrics written below. I am far from being that creative.

**A/N:** This drabble was inspired by the song **_"Anna Rose" _**by Vienna Teng. I highly recommend you listen to it before you read this. Listening should make things clear as to why I mixed these lyrics in with the storyline.

**_Bold Italics_** song lyrics

_Italics_thoughts

* * *

**_Anna Rose sleep well tonight_**

_**the stars are dancing on the carpet of the sky**_

_**time to close your wondering eyes**_

_**where I see the sleepiness creeping**_

As he looked down upon the form of the young boy, the Yondaime Hokage couldn't help but give a small smile at the wonders that were wrapped up in the small body of his son. His little golden haired boy.

He wished that he could have the opportunity to spend just one more day holding the baby in his arms, but time was something that he just didn't have any longer. Just one more day to watch sleep overtake the boundless energy that was stored within this child of his was all he wanted. Just one more second of basking in the unconditional love that only a child can give.

Just one more day was all he asked, but time and fate were fickle mistresses.

**_Anna Rose it makes my heart smile_**

_**to know you give love so freely**_

At times like this, he wished that he didn't have to carry the weight of his responsibilities. He knew that no matter how much he wished he could stay just a few days longer, it wouldn't change the fact that there were people counting on him. He couldn't let them down. His emotions were far less important than his village, his people.

That he was letting down part of his own heart was something that he couldn't factor in. Shinobi Rules state that a ninja is not to show emotion or to let emotion rule his or her actions. Never being much of a stickler for rules and propriety, he wanted to tell whoever made the rules to shove them where the sun didn't shine. But again, what he wanted didn't really matter.

**_Anna Rose it makes it worthwhile_**

_**your love makes me see things so clearly**_

_**how it grows heaven knows**_

_**Anna Rose sleep well tonight**_

Tears were running down his face. He knew what he had to do, and that he couldn't stop the forward march of time, the danger that was bearing down upon them all. He wished he would be there to see his son's first steps, hear his first words, and watch him grow into a man. He wanted to be there to bail him out of trouble when those ocean blue eyes failed to save him from a beating from an irate female.

'_Son, just knowing your love for just this short time has made me see things in a different light. Its not just duty that sends me off tonight, even if it is part of what drives me now. I care so much for you and this village. I realize that you make me live. '_

**_Anna Rose it's time to dream_**

_**I see that your imagination knows no bounds**_

_**there it flows like some magical stream**_

_**and carries you on its journey **_

'_Its time for you to go to sleep now. I don't know what awaits you in your dreams, but I hope that you think well of me there. You deserve only the best in your life and your dreams. You know that right?'_

Despite the inherent sadness of the situation, he couldn't help but be happy. His little boy was the hero, not him. A child could do nothing more for his village than the task he was about to undertake. He wished that he could be around to praise and honor his little boy. He was so proud of him. So damn proud.

He knew the boy would be strong. Already, he could sense the unwavering spirit of the child. In a way it reminded him of himself, but he knew that the golden-haired child would reach heights far greater than he himself had ever dreamed of. There was just something in the baby's sleepy eyes that bespoke of the greatness that the fates had in store for the child of his heart.

_**Anna Rose** **it makes my heart smile**_

_**to know you give love so freely**_

His task was done now and the last breaths that he would ever take were leaving his pain-wracked body. His blue eyes gazed up into the peaceful sky above, the stars twinkling merrily down on him as if the tragedy of this night had never occurred.

He was both sorrowful and glad, accepting and resentful. Yondaime knew that his hand had been forced and that he couldn't do anything more than accept the fate that he had been dealt. But, that still didn't change the fact that he didn't want to go, that he didn't want to leave everything and everyone he cared about behind. Such was a shinobi's life though, and more so a Hokage's. He was but a tool of his village, and after time all tools must be laid to rest.

It was becoming more difficult to draw breath now, his time was fading as he lay amidst the wreckage of the battle. He was thankful the gods had granted him this little bit of time to remember all of the things that had been, and give his wishes for all of the things that could be.

He had to smile though. His little boy was going to make it. He didn't think that anything could stop that little tyke. He just had a feeling. He wished that he could be there in the morning and every morning after that to see that smile, that bright unwavering smile. That little boy, even though he was just a young babe, had the ability to draw people in. They couldn't help but love him, and he loved them back just as easily, with no restraints or reservations. He just did.

His little hero was so precious. He wanted the village to remember what this child, this baby, not more than a few days old, had done for his village. He himself didn't want to be put on a pedestal of praise and acclaim, he wasn't that strong or that brave. He didn't deserve it. But his boy, he was strong. He may have given his life to stop the destruction and death, but his life was half lived. He had already had his chance, and he had made the most of it. Fate had called his number, and his tasks were done. But that fair-haired child, he was taking on a task that would be his for his entire life, which had barely started. No, his wasn't bravery, the child's was.

**_Anna Rose it makes it worthwhile_**

_**your love makes me see things so clearly**_

'_My son, my light. Thank you so much for the chance to have you as my child. I know you wont remember me after days pass, but I hope that you will know deep down that you were loved more than I would ever be able to tell you in words. Please remember that.'_

'_I never wanted to leave you, but my duty is not just to my heart, but also to my village. Grow strong little one, I know you have it in you to surpass your old man. Just don't give up, all right? This village is in your small hands now, because I have to leave soon. Take care of everyone as if they were your family.'_

'_I wish I could hold you in my arms right now and rock you to sleep one last time, but I have to pay for the deal that I made. I have a feeling that you will be all right though. I've asked that you be taken care of, so don't worry too much. One day, you will probably ask where I am, but no matter what they tell you, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Think well of me if you can.'_

'_He is coming to take me away now. So, just let me say a few last things. Let your heart be your guide, and make the biggest effort you possible can when doing anything. Take as much joy out of life as you can, its too short to do otherwise. Always remember that you were loved. Even when things get tough, don't let it get you down. There will be some good to come from the bad, just wait. Never give up.' _

'_Knowing you, loving you, I have learned to see things so clearly. You have let me look at my life and put it into perspective. You are the proof that I did something worthwhile, that I made something beautiful. It makes this all so much more bearable. I don't know how you did it, but you pulled me in so fast and so strongly that I never want to let you go. So close your eyes and please don't cry. If you forget everything else that I've told you, just remember this…I love you Naruto.'_

_**how it grows heaven knows**_

_**Anna Rose dream well tonight**_

* * *

The stars continued to twinkle merrily, but all in the village could feel the loss of something. Out in the field lay the body of one of the greatest men Konoha had ever known. His loss would be mourned by one and all. They would all consider him their hero, their savior.

Wrapped in blankets, lay a blue-eyed child. The swirl of a seal still lay bright against the pale skin of his abdomen. He knew not what had transpired, but within his young mind, he knew that he had lost something that night that he would never be able to replace and his cries rang out. His life had just begun, and hard though it would be, he knew that someone, somewhere, was counting on him. He wasn't going to let that person down. He wasn't going to give up.

The villagers would never understand the depths of what had been lost and what had been gained, but under the clarity of the night, a young bright-eyed child knew it all.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it just me, or is it that if you are half listening to that song that it sounds like she says "Naruto"? …Probably just me, but its what spawned this plot bunny. I hope you enjoyed this, and drop me a review if you can 


End file.
